


Drowning in Blood

by Beneath_the_Trees



Series: Second Star to the Right [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Louder Than Thunder Extras, Very Loosely Implied FubuYuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/pseuds/Beneath_the_Trees
Summary: In which Yoru's demons decide to have fun during a nightmare.Or: Yoru's ability has cost him a lot over the years. His demons make sure he knows this happiness won't last.





	Drowning in Blood

_“What did it cost you?”_

The words bit into his skin, freezing and dark. His shoulders felt heavy from the weight, dripping and cold with blood. Ice in his hair, water on his skin, darkness in his lungs as they begged to breathe.

He was a dead man drowning, and the drowning man will always take someone down with them.

He thought of the days when his eyes hurt in the light, the way people looked at him like he was strange because he _was_ strange but he grew used to the looks and fell silent, found a way to use his strangeness to his advantage.

How that was the mistake that cost him.

The fall was a violent one, harsh and jarring as blood got in his eyes and a crazed laugh filled the air. 

**“** **You think you’re so _special_ , with those eyes. Like you rule the world. You’re _NOTHING!!”_**

**“From now on, they’ll be looking at _me_ , not you! Okinawa’s precious star has fallen!” **

Bile rose in his throat that he was quick to swallow, tears pricking his eyes as the floor turned red with blood. His wounded leg shook, trying to buckle from the memory of the pain. 

A path cleared, the blood sounding like a waterfall as figures slowly appeared, their shadows growing longer and longer with each step as they made their way to the light in the distance. He was cast in the darkness, feet rooted to the spot no matter how hard he tried to move. He cried out, begging them not to go. Some turned, their scribbled-on faces glaring and cold. 

He froze. 

The words died.

He watched them walk away.

The distance grew colder, but it was bearable. There was a gentle warmth at his side, and it was enough to make him want to take a step or two towards the figures though his feet were still roots, grown into the floor. But then the warmth at his side disappeared, forming as another black outline and slowly starting to join the others.

He grabbed their wrist, another plea falling from his lips, but a moment later his hand was falling through ink, wisps of shadow curling in the air before they reformed the wrist he’d destroyed. The figure stared, face blank, before turning away. It went to join the others.

When the final figure was halfway to the point, he found the strength to tear his feet from the roots, ignoring the pain and blood that left footprints in his wake. He screamed, crying for the others to  _“Wait! Please wait!”_ and forcing himself step after step even as he stumbled. 

The figured did not stop, even as his legs gave out from pain and feet bloody and aching. The shadow stretched further, covering him and leaving him alone. The figure went through the light. It closed shut, much like a door, and the silence was loud in his ears.

 _“What did it cost you?”_ They had asked, in echoing whispers. 

The boy looked at his scrapped hands and knees, looked at the mocking moon above him, dressed in blood. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, choked gasps and sobs leaving his aching lungs. 

“ _Everything_ ,” He hitched, sitting back on broken heels to look at the mountain of rusted gold. The figures sat, flickering and twisting, giggling at him like impish children. _“It cost me everything.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a super quick thing I wrote after dad made me watch Infinity War 3 times (he keeps hoping that the more he watches it the less terrible the ending)  
> I really love this quote, and it felt like it fit Yoru so much I couldn't not write it.  
> I wanted to keep this as open as possible, and wanted to try doing something without using any names, so if this isn't... amazing? I apologize. But I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
